Coco's Ride
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Crunch and Crystal have left on a vacation. Meanwhile back home, Coco has decided to take a long walk alone, but knows that Crash and Aku Aku wouldn't allow that. One problem though, Crash and Aku Aku have been kidnapped by Dr. Cortex! What will Cococ due now? Enjoy :)


It was a peaceful morning so far. Coco wanted to go out by herself today, but she had to be sly and skillful. Aku Aku would never let her go anywhere alone. She knew that as a fact and couldn't blame him for his concern. Given that Dr. Neo Cortex has kidnapped her plenty of times. Even her older brother Crash has been wary of her going anywhere by herself. Crunch and Crystal went on vacation and won't be back for another two days, so she just had to sneak past Crash and Aku Aku. It was now or never, she went down her path way, but wasn't wished a good morning from Aku Aku like usual. Her plan was simple act as normal as possible then when their back was turned sneak away. Every Morning Aku Aku would smile at her and tell her 'Good Morning'. Today shouldn't make a difference, so this was strange. She hopes he wasn't sick. So, she ditched her original plans and went to his house. He wasn't there so she went to Crash's house. She looked through the whole house, Crash wasn't there. She decided to look for a note, Aku Aku would have Crash write a note if they left. She looked and found a peice of paper and she did not like what she saw. Instead of a letter explaining where they went she saw an 'N' with a circle around it. She didn't need any other information to know that Dr. Neo Cortex kidnapped Crash and Aku Aku. She couldn't call Crunch and ruin his catching up lost time with Crystal. So she quickly decided to go by herself to go rescue her brother and Aku Aku. She whistled and her tiger came to her.

"I have to go on a rescue, want to come with me?" she asked, the tiger noded. "Good thanks!"

She grabbed her scooter and laptop, before locking the door. She then followed her tiger all the way to where Dr. Neo Cortex's new lab was. Which wasn't a hard find, the problem was his helpers. They'd be all over the building stopping Crunch. She knew they'd be waiting for Crunch because Crunch was the logical choice to send for Crash's and Aku Aku's rescue. But she also knew that they knew that Coco was Crash's little sister. So she had to stay on her toes. She made it to the door no problem, then had her tiger keep watch as she broke into the building. The tiger gave a warning growl just as the lock gave in and they were in. She turned to come face to face with Dingodile.

"Well, well a young sheila." says Dingodile

Coco got up ready to face him head on.

"I don't have time to waste." says Coco

"Hmm… you came for your brother." says Dingodile

Coco got into a fighting position, ready for anything Dingodile would throw at her. It's been a while since she fought but that doesn't mean she can't. She'd just have to watch that flamethrower on his back. She was ready for anything, except for what he said next.

"I don't fight girls. Go on ahead, sheilla. It'll be our secret. I didn't see you." says Dingodile

"Are you trying to trick me?" asks Coco

"Nah. I don't hit girls, I was brought up right. I'm evil but not that evil. Now the others won't care." says Dingodile

"Uh...thanks, I think." says Coco

Coco and the tiger leaves sneaking through the building watching every nook and crany. They both couldn't help but look back, they were in Dr. Neo Cortex's lab after all. She saw some shadows lurking so went into the nearest air vent, there was no time to hide behind a corner. She watched as Dr. N. Gin and Dr. Nefarious Tropy came into view. They stopped right in front of the vent.

"The subject. Where is he?" asked Dr. Tropy

"In the room down the hall. He is too be moved somewhere else, but we aren't aloud to touch him, yet. He has to calm down, but we don't have the gas or sedative. We will get those in an hour or so. Dingodile is suppose to tell us when it comes. " replies Dr. N. Gin

"Sigh. Fine. Can we torture him at least?' asks Dr. Tropy

"No. We can't go near him. Let's go." says Dr. N. Gin

The two leave going down the hall, the way they came. Coco waited for the footsteps to fade before she came out and went down the hall into the room. She had her tiger smell the area before walking in herself. Inside she saw Crash hooked up to a bed and a lot of strange machines pointing at him.

"Crash!" she yells

Crash looked at her and tried fighting free to get to his worried sister, but he couldn't know matter what he tried. Coco went to the computers and tried everything a few times was a close call. She finally found the right one and Crash slide to the ground. Coco ran over and embraced Crash in a hug. Crash hugged back and tried to explain that Aku Aku was also in danger but he was talking so fast, Coco couldn't translate his words.

"Crash. I don't understand." says Coco

Crash facepalmed and picked up Coco in his arms. He then spun away with the tiger on toe all the way to a new room where everyone was, except for Dingodile. Crash signaled Coco too keep quiet, they looked in the window. Aku Aku was in the same position that Crash was. Except Aku Aku could easily break free if he needed too. He just wasn't the question is why ? That's when they say Tiny holding an empty needle and they got the answer. They used the last of the sedation on Aku Aku. They both looked at each other worried.

"Crash. We have to rescue him." says Coco

Crash nodded. They thought over what they would do. They couldn't leave Aku Aku like that. He's a friend, no he was family. He wasn't being left behind, and that was final. Finally, they had the answer: distract and escape. They'd need Coco's tiger for this one. Crash rode on the tiger and went inside. This turned everyone attention on him, Coco snuck in and freed Aku Aku. Aku Aku flew over to her, and Coco got him to leave out of the door. She whistled and her tiger came to her. Crash quickly pulled Coco onto her tiger, and spun on top of the machine, destroying it in the process. He then spun away out of the door. Aku Aku and Crash went on ahead to take care of Dingodile. While they did that Coco kept the others busy. She went through the halls, up the stairs, and down the stairs. On the third round, everyone else was ordered to split up, trying to lure her in a trap. So, she and her tiger separated themselves. She stopped in a room just as she and the tiger was about to crash into each other. She pulled him inside of the room and the villains crashed into each other, leaving Coco and the tiger trapped. She opened the window, and yelled down at Crash and Aku Aku who finished up with Dingodile.

"Guys! Help! We're Trapped!" yells Coco

"Jump Coco! We'll catch you!" says Aku Aku

"What?! We're on the third floor!" she yells

"We'll catch you!" repeats Aku Aku

She gulps and helped her tiger on the window. He paused before jumping, landing on Crash. He got off Crash sniffing his twitching body. Crash soon got up, ready to catch Coco when she jumped.

"Crash?! Are you okay?" asks Coco

Crash nodded, on the other side of the room there was noise,Coco turned toward the door. She turned back around out the window.

"Coco! Jump now!" says Aku Aku

Coco hugged her laptop to her and jumped out the window. Crash caught her easily, just like Aku Aku said. She hugged Crash and Crash hugged her back. She then hugged Aku Aku, who smiled at her.

"Let's go home." she said

Crash put her down and that's what they did. Two days pass by, Crunch and Crystal returned. Both Crash and Coco hugged them , welcoming them home. They then told the three, how their vacation went.

"So, what happened while we were gone?" asked Crunch

Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku shared a look, then smiled at Crystal and Crunch.

"Oh, you know same old, same old." says Coco

The End 


End file.
